


Francisco

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: DC NSFW [29]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blow Job, Bondage, Identity Porn, M/M, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: For Slytherinqueen021 who wanted: I finally joined tumblr! So I have a story request can you do a Savitar/Cisco story because that scene between them during the season finale was amazing. Between Savitar calling him Francisco and Cisco licking his lips. It gave me so many ideas.





	Francisco

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW Tumblr: http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com

“Oh Francisco, you have no idea what you to do me.” Savitar hummed as he ran his hand down Cisco’s cheek, the other man looking up at him dark eyes and wet lips.

“I have a good idea, Savitar.” Cisco spat out the name, the only difference he could make from his Barry.

“Don’t be like that Francisco, you love this.” Savitar said knowingly as he smoothed his thumb over Cisco’s lower lip.

“Not with you, with MY Barry yes but you are not my Barry. Cisco reminded the remnant whose burned face twisted in something akin to hurt and remorse.

“I am your Barry, we are the same!” Savitar insisted but Cisco just tugged his head away from Savitar’s hand.

“It’s fine, all Barry know how to pleasure their Francisco.” Savitar’s voice was smug and he was gone in a blur of lightning. Cisco gasped when his wrists were suddenly tied in front of his chest and a blindfold was around his eyes. His legs were parted and his jeans and boxers were loose around his knees, soft firm hands were cupping his exposed cock.

“What are you, ahhhhh!” Cisco gasped when a familiar hot, wet mouth engulfed his cock and his mind flashed to the last time Barry had done that for him and that was all that he could see now in the darkness of the blindfold, with Barry he was safe.

“Ngh, Barry, please.” Cisco didn’t know whom he was calling for any longer as the mouth around his cock started to vibrate and move taking more of him into his mouth.

His bound hands reached down to tangle in the familiar strands of hair, tugging the owner closer in a silent plead to have him take more. The mouth around him vibrated as the owner groaned and Cisco arched his back while pushing his hips forward.

“Barrryyyyyy.” Cisco groaned out lowly, need lacing the single word he could get out. Barry hummed as he bobbed his head and sucked harder in just the way Cisco liked.

Cisco gasped for breath as his climax rushed over him, it had been so long since he and Barry had time to be together like this other than a few quickies in the darkness of a side alley in STAR labs. He groaned helplessly as he tightened his fingers in the brown strands of hair as the man between his legs swallowed down his release without a second thought. Strong arms caught Cisco when the long haired man’s legs gave out on him, Cisco sighed quietly as strong, familiar arms wrapped around him tightly.

“Sleep well Francisco.” Barry’s voice purred as Cisco fell into the darkness of sleep.


End file.
